


we gotta turn up the crazy

by Skyebarry098



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Worried Bobby, insane dean, possesive lucifer, sam being a moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: Deans been missing for 5 years and just when Sam is about to give up he gets a lead....Hell, but when he gets there will Dean be the same? Will be want to be saved? My first spn fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: favourite record 

5 years that's how long it had been since he last saw Dean. He still dosen't know what happened one moment his brother was there behind him, next he's gone. He hasn't given up. He won't give up, his brother is out there and he'll be damed if he gave up on him again. 

His theory is that demons have him, no other being would be able to hide Dean from him as good as demons, or Angels.

"Sam?" Bobby approaches him 

"what is it Bobby?" He asks annoyed that he's being interrupted while reasearching.

"I think I've found Dean!" He exclaims

"where!" This gains his interest 

"Lucifers cage" 

\-------------------------------------------

"Wake up sunshine" 

oh he knew that voice, it was lucifer!. He's been with lucifer now for years and he loves him with all his heart. Sure he misses Sammy and Bobby but they left him. Left him to rot, they wouldn't want him now. Not with what he's become. A monster. 

"Mmm no, wanna sleep" he whines

he's hears a chuckle then feels the bed sinking. Trails of kisses mark his body and fingers brush through his sandy hair. He feels a soft, lingering kiss placed on his lips and decides to open his eyes. 

Lucifer is on top of him, hair messy eyes dark with lust. He feels the smile creep it's way onto his face.

"Mornin" he Breaths 

oh yeah he doesn't mind it down here one bit. 

\------------------------------------------

"Lucifers cage?" He asks in disbelief.

No he had questioned tuns of demons, with lucifer being their supposed father or whatever the hell they thought he was, it wasn't as if he would have Dean down there and every demon would be oblivious to this. 

But then again he's looked everywhere and researched hundreds of men of letters books and looked into every inch of the lore. He was about to give up, but this might be the lead he needs. 

"Okay call Crowly, were paying lucifer a visit" 


	2. american idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and luci in the cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long homeworks a bitch

 

**chapter 2: American idiot**

 

"mm luci don't go"

 

5 years ago if Dean ever said something following this sentence people would think he would be possessed or under a witches spell, oh he was under a spell alright,  but not any witches or potions. no he was in love with Lucifer. Lucifer who is currently lying next to him in their bed. In a cage. That's right a cage,  sometimes he misses the feeling of the sun shining on his face or the sound of gentle rain falling on the ground. But if Lucifer is stuck down here so is he. because no way is he going to leave Lucifer rot in hell alone, not like his family. He loves Lucifer and he doesn't care if everyone only sees the darkness in him, oh no he sees it too he's just fallen in love with it.

Sammy would kill him if he was to see the monster he's become, maybe if he hadn't been here this long things would be different. But things are different his family abandoned him here like the first time he was dragged to hell after selling his soul to save Sam. Or when Sam gave up hunting and left him in purgatory. this was just on of those times, and this time he was fine with it. because when he broke Lucifer was there to pick up the pieces.

he still remembers his first day back in hell, he was beyond scared they had broken him before who's to say it wouldn't happen again. he hadn't even been on the wrack that long when Crowley came and dragged him away. he told dean that Lucifer had heard he was in hell and insisted the demons brought dean to the cage, when he was thrown in Lucifer was so kind he healed dean and fed him soon he started calling him nicknames and flirting. he would ask dean advice about taking over hell and like that film the fault in our stars said he fell in love with Lucifer the same way as falling asleep, slowly then all at once.  

He's even started to help with the torcher, he noticed a while ago it turns Lucifer on. which is why when he walking into one of the rooms it takes him a moment to realise this Is not just anyone. no in fact its someone who he is kind of pissed at, at the moment.

 

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

 

well shit this is not going to end well.


	3. hymn for the weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets find out how moose ended up in hell

 

"Hello Samantha"

 

that was he sound of the king of hell finally deciding to show up after being summoned 2 hours ago, if anyone would know if Dean was truly locked in the cage with Lucifer it would be Crowley, this wasn't the first time he summoned the demon for information on his brothers whereabouts. He had summoned him two years ago when he was convinced that the angels had him, he's had many theories on where his brother has been over the last 5 years. It just happens to turn out Dean was trapped in the place he least expected. why Lucifer wanted him though he had no idea, but he was not going to let the devil inside him again.

in a royal manor Crowley walks over to the nearest cabinet and takes out whiskey, oh Bobby was going be pissed. after pouring himself a glass the king of hell strides over to the nearest sofa and takes a seat, looking at him curiously.

"Moose, long time no see" greets the demon almost to cheerily

"Crowley" he acknowledges, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"why did you summon me?" he asks, probably already knowing the answer

"is it true? is Dean trapped in the cage with Lucifer?" he asks, dreading the answer

"yes"

he doesn't know how to take the news, if this was true then Dean would have been trapped with Lucifer for who knows how long in hell years. He flinches as he remembers his year in the cage and the physiological torture he went through before Cas absorbed it into himself. But one thing he knows for sure is that he needs to get to Dean and soon, this wasn't going to be purgatory again, this time he wouldn't stop until his brother was back in his arms.

"help me get him out" he almost demands the demon

"why would I do that, your brother is keeping Lucifer at bay down there, I help pull him out and there will be chaos" answers the demon

"please" he begs, he needs to get Dean out of there

"what do I get in return?" he questions

"what do you want?" he asks. already hating the idea of owning the king of hell a favour

"I want you to kill Lucifer"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luci?"

 

the fallen angel smiles at the sound of the nickname his human given him, he truly had no idea he would end up falling in love with the hunter. But he has, he originally brought Dean down to hell because he bared the mark of cain, since he wore the mark it would allow him to turn the hunter into a knight of hell. However he ended up falling in love with him instead. It took a while to convince the hunter that he wasn't lying to him and he did actually feel for the human, and to his surprise the hunter felt the same.

there was just one problem, even after all his time in hell the Winchester was still to pure, for a normal person that may have been normal. But Dean had the mark of cain and had been to hell before yet his soul was still so bright. If the hunter was going to help him take over hell he needed to fix that. 

turns out he didn't need to do anything, dean was slowly being influenced by the mark and after a while his hunter was just like him.

maybe today he'll bring Dean with him to torture someone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you want me to die?"

 

he's got to be honest that wasn't what he was expecting when the king of hell said he had a plan. He believes if Sam dies and goes to hell he can save Dean and his brother would be able to use the power from the mark of cain to bring them both back. Then there is killing Lucifer something which should be impossible but isn't since Crowley somehow got his hands on another hand of god. All in all it seems like a good plan he just doesn't trust Crowley.

"alright, lets do this" he says determined, the demon grins

"all yours boys"

the sound of hell hounds echo through the hallway, he gulps and closes his eyes willing himself to be ready for the pain, he hears the door slam opens and then feels it pain, pain all over his body and the sounds become distant and the room becomes dark. he lets the darkness take him with only one goal. saving his brother.

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of starting this at 11pm on my phone so I'm sorry it's so short! Next should be longer hope you liked!


End file.
